1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors and mold inserts for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a blind hole behind a lens. The blind hole includes a first cylindrical hole portion and a second cylindrical hole portion connected to the first cylindrical hole portion. The second cylindrical hole portion is nearer the lens than the first cylindrical hole portion. However, the second cylindrical hole portion is difficult to make well using an injection molding process because a mold insert for molding the second cylindrical hole portion is easily deformed under pressure from injection of the molten material.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector and a mold insert for making the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, are needed.